Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah. Le había regalado muchos pedazos de alegría y ahora en honor a ellos debía superarlo. FINAL
1. Entre intrigas y penas

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 315 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

001. Entre intrigas y penas.  
Leah veía reflejado en los ojos de Sue una compasión que no iba dirigida a ella. Y francamente no lo entendía, ¿por qué habría que compadecerlo?

* * *

Obviamente para su familia, Emily se había vuelto un tabú; un tema prohibido.

Ninguno la mencionaba delante de ella, hacían como si no existiera. De vez en cuando, cuando estaban solas, su madre luchaba por sacar el tema. Y Leah intentaba no pasar tiempo en su casa sino hasta en la noche; aunque eso era una desventaja: no podía llorar con libertad.

Varias veces, Jacob ─el hijo de un amigo de su padre─ y sus amigos la habían visto pasar con los ojos rojos y embotados de lágrimas, seguramente ella estaría lamentándose en voz alta pero ninguno lo mencionó. Si le dijeron a sus padres y a su madre, no lo supo. Ella sólo le rogaba que lo dejara atrás…

Pero era como renunciar a sí misma, pues Sam ya era una parte de ella. Y como esa parte había muerto en él, por consiguiente Leah estaba muerta. Ahora sólo era un cascarón vació, sin nada bueno en su interior ─solamente odio─ y sin fortaleza ya para seguir viviendo más que por pura inercia.

Harry y Sue no parecían del todo solidarios, aún eran amables con _esa persona_ y la seguían tratando. Leah intuía que algo raro había allí; dudaba que sus padres fueran tan crueles como para seguir amando a la persona que más le hizo daño a su hija. Porque además de seguir queriendo a su prima, tampoco el cariño que sentían por Sam desaparecía. A veces Leah veía reflejado en los ojos de Sue una compasión que no iba dirigida a ella. Y francamente no lo entendía, ¿por qué habría que compadecerlo?

Seth en cambio, se mantuvo fielmente a su lado. Negándose a hablar con Emily hasta que Leah no arreglara sus diferencias con ella. Pero antes de arreglar las cosas con Emily y Sam ─cómo dolía mencionarlos juntos─, y enterrar esa traición en el pasado debía averiguar lo que sucedía antes…

* * *

**Notas:** No sé siento que esta pareja es tan explotable, pero hay mucho angst en ellos (bah, me encanta escribir angst) por lo que quizá pueden esperar algunas cosas felices aquí pero es muy probable que en estos drabbles sólo vean mi lado corta-venas. En fin, empezado el (tuve que cerrar como diez ventanas para ver el calendario de mi escritorio): 28 de enero de 2010.


	2. La sensatez de lo ilógico

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 471 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

002. La sensatez de lo ilógico.  
¿Acaso la evitan por eso? ¿Esa era la razón detrás del extraño comportamiento?

* * *

_¿Qué clase de persona oculta algo así? Más bien ¿quién confesaría eso?_ El aroma del pan recién horneado llegó a su nariz y su boca comenzó a salivar, dividida entre el hambre y el asco. Su estómago se revolvía de sólo recordar lo que vio, afortunadamente nunca desayunaba antes de ir a clase y ese día no había sido la excepción.

¿Ahora qué haría? No podía volver a casa; era demasiado temprano y de inmediato sabrían que nunca había llegado a clases. Y también era demasiado tarde para que le creyeran que estaba en cita médica. Vagó por los límites del bosque, no se sentía valiente como para entrar; y menos sabiendo lo que había allí.

Jamás pensó que algo así fuera real. _¿Quiénes son ellos en realidad? ¿Qué son? _Es decir, en qué clase de mundo viven. Definitivamente los límites entre la ficción y lo real son cada vez más difusos; quién se imaginaría lo que había visto. _¿Acaso sus padres o Seth le creerían si les contaba? _No. Sólo la internarían sin hacer preguntas.

Siendo sincera, ni ella misma se creería. Pensaría que a la pobre chica al fin le había pasado la factura el estrés y las películas de terror en la madrugada. Oh, claro; sin olvidar también los tenebrosos libros sobrenaturales. En definitiva tenía un problema grave.

Se dirigió a su casa sin ánimo, quizá si jugaba bien sus cartas podría decir que no estaba bien. A pesar de que no mentiría: _no estaba bien._ El sonido de las garras clavándose en la tierra, y aquellos bramidos ensordecedores le hicieron taparse los oídos ahí, en plena calle. Ni se molestó en preguntarse que dirían los vecinos, ya la tildaban de loca ruidosa; aunque al menos no la consideraban peligrosa. Todavía le pedían que cuidara al gato cuando salían de vacaciones. Leah gritó cuando la sirena de una ambulancia pasó por aquel lugar, su corazón dio un salto frenético. _¿Y por qué esta tan asustada?_ No es normal lo que vio, y es comprensible que tenga los nervios crispados.

_¿Acaso la evitan por eso? ¿Esa era la razón detrás del extraño comportamiento? _Sus pasos se apresuraron en cuanto vio el coche estacionarse en la mitad de su portal. Su mente dejó de funcionar en ese momento, los sonidos representaban un eco muy lejano que no podía entender; y ni siquiera supo en que momento había llegado alguien hasta ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

En los ojos castaños de Leah se reflejaba la escena: una camilla siendo metida a la ambulancia con evidente premura; en ella yacía su padre. Parpadeó mecánicamente y no reaccionó hasta que sintió una tibia estela de agua recorrer su mejilla, el llanto sofocado de su madre trajo el mundo auditivo de regreso.

Nada de lo que pensó antes de llegar tuvo sentido ahora…

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Augurios resplandecientes

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 366 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

003. Augurios resplandecientes.  
Se sentó en la cama, y aún sin tranquilizarse se paró todo lo rápido que pudo, tomó su chaqueta y salió en medio de la noche oscura, extrañamente con un rumbo fijo…

* * *

El enorme lobo negro se irguió sobre sus patas traseras. El gesto le pareció extraño, más propio de un ser humano que de un animal. No le tomó importancia y avanzó un paso más cerca de él…

Retrocedió asustado el animal, intimidado por el coraje de la chica. Eso la descolocó completamente, sintió como su corazón se contrajo y se sorprendió al notar sus ojos acuosos; impresionante, el dolor que le produjo aquel rechazo fue horrible. Como si hubiera tocado un atizador hirviendo con las manos congeladas…

La pelambrera negra del gigantesco lobo se erizó cuando una brisa sopló entre ellos y la cabellera azabache de Leah se agitó en dirección a él. Él frunció la nariz dejando sus dientes al descubierto en una mueca sádica pero ella no tenía miedo de él...

El lobo saltó pero en el último momento se dio cuenta de que no era ella, su rostro no se sentía como suyo y tampoco era el mismo que acababa de ver sangrante en las pupilas de Sam. Estaba destrozado, el antes hermoso rostro de su prima Emily. Algo dentro de Leah se rompió, oleó el regocijo como un maremoto en su interior y se sintió asqueada de sí misma, las lágrimas salieron a borbotones junto con los sollozos.

¡Dios, era su prima a quien destrozaban el rostro! ¡A quien herían! ¡Era su prima! ¡Había sido marcada de por vida! ¡Siempre vivirían ambos con la cicatriz del dolor ajeno! ¡Era _su_ Sam atacando a _su_ Emily!

Leah despertó de golpe.

Su mente no había dejado de repetir _ese _recuerdo, aquel que atormentaba a Sam. Y que había hallado en un oscuro rincón al que sin duda se había arrepentido de entrar. Se sentó en la cama, y aún sin tranquilizarse se paró todo lo rápido que pudo, tomó su chaqueta y salió en medio de la noche oscura, extrañamente con un rumbo fijo… la casa de Emily.

Tocó como desesperada cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la chica abrió con la preocupación en el semblante. Al instante Leah se echó a sus brazos y se largó a llorar.

─Seré la madrina…, lo haré bien… lo prometo…. ─habló entre sollozos haciendo de tripas corazón.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Tatuado en mi corazón

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 280 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

004. Tatuado en mi corazón.  
Se estregó ansiosa, fuertemente hasta que su piel cobriza parecía hecha de fuego vivo.

* * *

Se estregó ansiosa, fuertemente hasta que su piel cobriza parecía hecha de fuego vivo. Le dolía su cuerpo, su piel parecía apuntó de sangrar. Pero ella se sentía traicionada, utilizada, deshecha; sabía que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Ni siquiera ella se veía siendo la misma Lee-lee, esa chiquilla alegre, admirada y querida que pensaba que lo tenía todo por tenerlo a él.

La que se había entregado como siempre soñó, a la persona que más amaba. Nuevamente su corazón se agitó ante el recuerdo, sin embargo se sentía seca. No tenía ni una lágrima más, todas las había llorado ya.

Estaba completamente apática, y no era consciente de los esfuerzos de sus padres por alegrarla y hacerla sonreír. Del trabajo que le costaba a su hermano preguntarle cualquier cosa, por temor a hacerla sufrir.

Nada, de todo lo que había sabido antes le dolía tanto como aquello; ni siquiera enterarse que era su prima Emily la que la suplía con Sam, la que retorcía ante sus caricias y besos, y gemía un te amo. Nada como aquello, la despedida. Eso que él ni siquiera la tocó, todo lo que hizo fue besarla en la frente. A ojos de otros un acto inocente, bondadoso y maduro pero ella sabía la verdad; él era egoísta.

Sam era envidioso y vanidoso, sobre todo cruel. Demasiado cruel.

Había dejado en ella el más efectivo de los tatuajes, todo su cuerpo clamaba el nombre de aquel desertor de ojos oscuros. Sus besos quemaban con el recuerdo del último y más casto de ellos, y la sombra de sus manos recorriendo siempre estaría presente; mucho más efectivo que sólo portar un nombre de tinta.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	5. A través de mi ventana

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 447 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

005. A través de la ventana.  
El muchacho de piel cobriza mucho menor que ella; y quizá hasta en peor estado emocional entraba por la ventana de Bella. [Leve insinuación Jacob/Bella.]

* * *

Desde que vio esa particular imagen en la mente de Jacob no ha dejado de llorar. Incluso dejó la manada a una velocidad extrema, eso que ella es la más rápida, pero sintió la urgencia de salir de ahí.

Sabía que no era intención de Jacob hacerle daño con sus pensamientos ─al menos no esta vez y después de todo Jacob no era ella─, pero estaba hecho. Qué iba a saber él que una simple memoria le iba a afectar tanto y es que el fantasma de Sam estaba presente en todos lados.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y quedó boca abajo en su cama; su madre golpeaba con fuerza la puerta intentando en vano hacerla hablar, en su interior Leah se recriminó el hacerla sufrir pero ella no entendía. La imagen que se había quedado como añadida a sus párpados laceró su marchito corazón, siendo intencional y completamente masoquista Leah la reprodujo en su mente.

El muchacho de piel cobriza mucho menor que ella; y quizá hasta en peor estado emocional entraba por la ventana de Bella. Habló con ella esa noche, le insinuó la verdad tras su indiferencia, tras el cambio y ella no pudo hacer más que casi caer desmayada por la preocupación. Leah había entendido lo que ella quería ocultar, ella siempre lo supo desde el principio, quizá hasta mejor que el propio Jacob; la preocupación de Bella hablaba por sí sóla.

La morena no pudo evitar reflejarse en ella.

Recordó con pesadez como las noches en vela esperando a Sam, compartiendo la intimidad se habían desvanecido con la misma facilidad que la del humo del cigarrillo al ser exhalado. La incertidumbre provocada por las visitas nocturnas posteriores al período de desaparición de Uley ─ni siquiera quería pensar en su nombre ya─ llenas de tensión y frases incompletas.

El dolor traslúcido en sus ojos azabaches cuando cruzaba su habitación en la penumbra de la noche; ese sentimiento que le decía que la quería y que ocultaba algo. Y luego; sólo hubo culpa y no más amor. Ella entendería después que se culpaba por amar irremediablemente ─y con toda su alma─ a otra que no fuera ella.

Escuchó un ruido al pie de su ventana y sus sollozos rompieron el tortuoso silencio del lugar; se acercó con las lágrimas chorreándole por las mejillas y gritó con toda la fuerza de la que fueron capaces sus pulmones:

─ ¡Vete! ¡No me busques más! ─Ni siquiera miró, sabía perfectamente quién la buscaba. Reunió todo el valor, sintiendo romper su destartalado corazón hasta que quedó hecho polvo. Sorbió por la nariz, en un murmullo bastante bajo pero sin duda audible para él; dijo─: Lárgate… y no vuelvas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Maldita calabaza

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 239 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

006. Maldita calabaza.  
Es una frase popular, cuando alguien te rechaza se dice que te da calabazas...

* * *

Leah lo sintió.

Fue, cuando Sam se perdió por casi una semana y ella movilizó a toda la Push para encontrarlo. Cuando ella llamó a su prima con lágrimas en los ojos para contarle que lo habían encontrado, y Emily le contó que iría a verla. Y él comenzaba a mostrarse distante y más cauteloso con ella. Esa tarde que llegó más temprano de lo que habían quedado aunque últimamente faltaba a todas sus citas o llegaba muy tarde... Ella abrió la puerta con gesto cansado y el genio de él comenzaba a aforar… Mencionó que tendrían que quedarse en lugar de salir porque tenía visita y él aceptó sin protestar.

Y algo estaba por cambiar. Leah lo sentía pero él ya había cambiado.

El momento en que la vio y las palabras de Leah se perdieron suavemente, como si nunca hubieran sido pronunciadas. Ambos fueron incapaces de responder cuando ella preguntó lo que sucedía, porque se sentía como si interrumpiera algo muy íntimo.

Él balbuceó algo inentendible, pues las ataduras que hacían su corazón latir se habían desplazado a la figura de la derecha, la que no era su novia.

Fue un rechazo, él más doloroso y a la vez el menos intencionado. ¿Acaso ella podía culparlos si era algo pre-escrito? Ella lo dio todo, amor y entrega pero él no lo encontró suficiente y tuvo que llevarse su felicidad.

Y todo lo que ella recibió fue…

Calabazas.


	7. De malos entendidos y vergüenzas

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 142 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

007. De malos entendidos y vergüenzas.  
¿A qué se debe esa repentina timidez Sam?

* * *

Había escuchado que las primeras veces era trabajoso, que podía sangrar o terminar lastimada si no tenía cuidado; no era de sorprenderse que Harry se hubiese mostrado tan reacio a ello pero muchos quileutes insistían en que era el paso a la madurez, incluso para las chicas. Ella siempre era muy precavida y le había prometido a su padre que podría tanto empeño en ello como cuidado al hablar de su largo cabello oscuro.

Cuando Leah dijo a Sam que estaba lista para que le enseñara, el rostro de su novio se tornó rojizo y un tanto nervioso. Leah supuso que la estaba protegiendo y batió las pestañas conmovida ante aquel gesto. Un poco confundida observó la postura rígida de él, aquella timidez que se le hizo inexplicable terminó cuando ella sacó de su bolso una caja…

…con un trozo de madera.


	8. Un gramo de tristeza, una pizca de

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 510 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

008. Un gramo de tristeza, una pizca de melancolía y 100 litros de felicidad.  
Jake entendía porque Sam la quería en su manada, quizá la verdadera razón de la molestia del segundo [Jake/Leah].

* * *

Ella sí que daba miedo, en cualquier estado.

Sam lo sabía, había vivido tantas cosas que Leah que la conocía como la palma de su mano, pero ahora no pertenecía a su manada. Ella se había escaqueado tan pronto había visto la oportunidad para hacerlo; ahora estaba en la manada de Jacob, siendo su mejor amiga, le tocaría a él enfundarse en valentía para convivir con Leah.

Jake no lo podía creer, al principio le costó mucho entender a Sam. Pensó que él debía estar contento por haberse librado de los cambios de humor de Leah… Porque si ella estaba triste se ponía a llorar como una magdalena empapando tu chaqueta nueva y restregando las narices mientras intentabas por todos los medios (a costa de los malos chistes de Charlie y Billy, esos que a ti sí te parecían graciosos) de que dejase de sollozar.

Si ella estaba enojada tenías que fungir como su saco de boxeo y dejar que te golpease bastante, hasta que Leah te gritara que no le calmaba tu presencia y que pararte allí como un monigote que se deja golpear no la ayudaba en lo absoluto; pero lo cierto es que cuando ella decía aquello ya no gritaba. O al menos dejar que ella te enterrase sus largas uñas en la piel de tus muñecas para reprimir sus instintos asesinos (aunque al día siguiente tuvieras que explicarle a Bella porque tenías cicatrices en las muñecas para que no creyera que te habías vuelto emo).

Cuando Leah estaba melancólica Jacob temía, te tocaba hacer como guarura y estar flotando alrededor de ella cada segundo porque ponía tal cara (la misma que Billy ha de haber visto en él cuando Bella se casó con el chupasangre) que parecía que simplemente se dejaría caer de un quinto piso o se desharía en cenizas del dolor.

Pero cuando Leah estaba feliz…

Jacob sentía como todo cambiaba, en la forma en la que se movía el mundo en la forma en como todo mejoraba de repente; en que todo parecía más luminoso incluso aunque los ojos oscuros de Leah sólo se posaran un segundo en los suyos y ella tuviese una pequeña, muy pequeña, sonrisa en los labios. Preludio de una mejor.

Una amplia sonrisa, un destello en su mirada, una tranquilidad en su aura y el movimiento flotante de sus delicadas manos.

Cuando ella estaba feliz, cuando sonreía no podías evitar sonreír como un estúpido. Porque tarareaba y daba vueltas, parecía tan plena y dichosa como la persona completa (que tú querías ser), como el Jacob que Jake soñaba ser. Ese que podía mirar a las personas e inspirar tranquilidad y que no tenía que poner cara de póker para nada.

Él día que Jake vio a Leah sonreír sintió como el vacío de su pecho se aligeraba, como latía algo allí dentro (como si de verdad tuviese un corazón ─no roto, ni remendado─, uno completo). Ese día se alegró de que ella fuera parte de su manada.

Y Jacob entendió de pronto porque Sam la quería de vuelta.


	9. La primera venganza

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 320 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

008. La primera venganza.  
La primera vez que Leah se vengó de Sam, él estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

Lo tenía en la mira, estaba desprevenido.

Un paso más lejos, uno más cerca, ella miró lentamente. Cargó el arma con mucha parsimonia, no quería arriesgarse a que él la escuchara y sonriera evitando su ataque.

Leah resopló quitándose un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, levantó el arma y apuntó. ¡Perfecto! Su presa la buscaba por el otro lado, dándole un amplio campo para actuar sin ser descubierta. Lo que Sam tardaría en darse cuenta que fue golpeado y voltearse, ella lo haría en tirarse contra el piso y mantener su escondite; y lo mejor: sus ruidos serían absorbidos por el eco sordo del impacto.

Quizá hasta tendría tiempo para huir.

Colocó el índice en el gatillo y disparó.

Sam volteó una milésima de segundo antes de que ella disparara, apuntando a la ubicación exacta de Leah con su propia arma. La bala le impactó en el pecho justo a la mitad del chaleco que traía, el rostro de Sam se pintó en sorpresa y antes de que él disparara sonó la alarma que indicaba el fin del juego.

Él se carcajeó tan pronto como supo que había perdido.

Leah salió de su escondite con una sonrisa triunfal, Sam tan pronto como la vio se acercó a ella y la abrazó. De paso pintando su chaleco con la pintura amarilla que traía en casi todo el pecho.

─Mejoraste ¿no?

─No seas presuntuoso ─le regañó ella.

Sam sonrió.

─Pero la otra vez no te fue tan bien.

Ambos recordaban esa escena, Leah bañada en pintura refunfuñándoles a su madre y a su hermano por haberles permitido que Sam se la llevara a semejante juego. El cabello negro medio amarillo con rojo y verde. Estaba tan furiosa que él no quiso llamarla en un par de días.

Sam río, ella lo miró mal pero después se río.

─Lo admito ─dijo ella con una sonrisa─ pero soy muy buena vengándome.

.


	10. Trozos de alegría

~Fandom: Twilight.  
~Claim: Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley.  
~Género: Drama, Romance, Comedia, Angst.  
~Clasificación/Advertencias: T. Miel sobre las heridas a la lata. Quizá limes y lemmon, no es seguro. Posibles insinuaciones Leah/Jake.

~Extensión: 248 palabras.

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es de Stephanie Meyer, así como todos sus personajes. La tabla (emociones) pertenece a la comunidad de LJ _misión insana_.  
Summary: Jamás alguien había estado tan correcto, ella realmente estaba: atascada entre los recuerdos y las lágrimas derramadas por Sam. Drabbles. Sam/Leah.

* * *

~Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas~

010. Trozos de alegría.  
Le había regalado muchos pedazos de alegría y ahora en honor a ellos debía superarlo.

* * *

Muchas cosas de las que vivieron fueron buenas, la parte trágica de su historia estaba por las páginas finales; tristemente no habían podido superarla.

Su historia con Sam estaba finita, pese a sus recuerdos, pese a sus anhelos, pese al tiempo e inclusive pese a sus sentimientos. No podían estar juntos y tenían que hacerse a la idea, él había imprimado con Emily (su prima más querida, su hermana del alma) y poco a poco Leah lo había aceptado.

Ahora tenía que mirar al frente, tenía que llenarse de valor y ser fuerte.

Era muy consciente de lo que le costaba perdonar a Sam, a Emily, pese a que fue una ironía de la vida… que ellos resultaran ser más compatibles de lo inexplicable… desde lo más profundo el inmenso cariño que les tenía a ambos la impulsaba a perdonarlos y olvidar sus sentimientos. Aunque no dejaba de sentirse como la niña que se da cuenta de que no empolló un huevo de refrigerador y a la que su mamá ha cambiado por uno real sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Debía ser positiva y en honor a todos los recuerdos alegres que vivieron juntos, a ese pedazo de alegría que Sam le dio a su vida, lo superaba.

Y lo supo en el momento en que tomados de las manos, caminando por La Push le saludaron desde lo lejos… Leah sintió verdadera alegría cuando los vio aunque hubieran estado juntos.

En ese momento ella superó a Sam.

* * *

Supe el momento perfecto en que este fic cambio de rumbo, después de "_De malos entendidos y vergüenzas_" dejamos atrás un poco la vena masoquista y triste. Creo que me agrada que Leah ha podido superar a Sam, ella tiene que darse cuenta de que sólo le causa más daño decirse '¿por qué?' y que además simplemente es mejor no dejar atrás sino aceptar las cosas, hacerles frente y dejar de huir. Con eso termina **Atascada entre recuerdos y lágrimas**, muchas gracias por estar ahí. Tras esa pantalla leyendo este mensaje final, es muy agradable cuando las personas te hacen saber tu opinión pero también cuando te das cuenta que simplemente están allí apoyandote silenciosamente.

Muchas gracias, disculpen la tardanza y que les vaya muy bien. Espero volvamos a coincidir en otra historia.

(Terminado: Julio 09, de 2011)


End file.
